tigeradonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinner
The Krusty Krab is a fast food restaurant in the city of Bikini Bottom, founded and owned by Eugene H. Krabs (better known to most as simply "Mr. Krabs"). This restaurant serves as the center of all Krusty Krab Inc. establishments. It is the most popular restaurant in Bikini Bottom. Krusty Burger is a fast-food burger restaurant chain that was founded in Springfield. It's known to use a variety of animal meats in it, without any of them being what one would normally eat. Including zoo animals, road kill and insects. McJiggy's is a fast-food restaurant in Banjo-Tooie. Blondebeard's Chicken Shoppe (also known as Blondebeard's Chicken) is a fried-chicken restaurant situated in Puerto Pollo on Plunder Island and managed by Captain Blondebeard himself. It also has a convenient outside walk-thru speaker, but no one can really make out what the speaker is saying. Planet Threepwood is a restaurant on Jambalaya Island. The restaurant was produced by Ozzie Mandrill Enterprises and documents the life of Guybrush Threepwood—the most famous pirate of the Tri-Island Area, according to the restaurant. Planet tiger is a restaurant which is based around promotion & innovation. Beavis and Butthead cause nothing but havoc. Burger World has been closed several times because of their antics. This includes a healthcode violation because they threw food into the ceiling fan. Pizza Planet is a family restaurant frequented by Andy Davis and his toys in Toy Story. The establishment is identifiable by its unique design employing a space theme. The Groovy Smoothie is a popular smoothie store that Carly, Sam, and Freddie and many other characters regularly stop by. Although mentioned often in the first season, the characters are never shown in the Groovy Smoothie until the second season. It is a parody of Jamba Juice. Chez Platypus is the name of the restaurant Phineas and Ferb make after being disappointed after going to a dissatisfying trendy restaurant. It becomes a hit in Danville, and ends up being bought by a Ryan Seacrest-like character. Bob's Burgers is the restaurant owned by Bob and Linda Belcher. The property contains both the restaurant and their home. Specialty meals A Krabby'' ''Patty is a burger sold at the Krusty Krab. It is a basic plot element that contributed to the Krusty Krab's existence; the most frequently-seen setting in SpongeBob Squarepants. It is the most famous burger in the Pacific ocean. The Krabby Patty is made out of a frozen hamburger with fresh lettuce and crisp onions and tomatoes with under the sea cheese and mustard and ketchup with a special unknown secret sauce. The Ribwich consisted of only the meat of an uknown animal that would become extinct near the end of the episode that it was featured in, the bun, and barbecue sauce. It was specifically ''NOT ''marketed as being nutritious or healthy. In the TV commercial for the Ribwich, the voice-over said, "We start with authentic, letter-graded meat, and process the hell out of it." The box the Ribwich was served in advertised it as "Now without lettuce!" Spoo is a meat based food product produced by the Centauri Republic and is a staple of the average Centauri diet and a favourite of Londo Mollari. Cherished by the Centauri, it can be quite expensive, costing the average non-wholesale customer as much as 10 credits an ounce outside the Republic. Doozer sticks are the thin, transparent modules produced by Doozers for use in their various construction projects. Building is what Doozers love to do, so they do it all day long. As such, the amount of space they are alloted to build in would be overrun were it not for the Fraggles' propensity to consume them as snacks. Treestars - This is one of the favorite foods of the inhabitants of the Great Valley. The other being tree sweets. They are so called since they are shaped somewhat like stars. They appear in The Land Before Time movies & the tv series. In human turns they are younger maple leafs or oakleafs. Scooby Snacks (sometimes spelt Scooby Snax) are a food item used as a form of bribery for Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers. The Magic Taco is an item obtained at the end of Level 4-4 in Adventure Mode on the first time it is completed. After the level, Crazy Dave will take the Taco and give a diamond in return. Chocolate Frogs are a popular confection that are sold throughout the Wizarding world. They are packaged with collectible cards portraying famous wizards and witches. Many of the pupils at Hogwarts collect and trade these cards. The frogs are made of seventy percent Croakoa. Presumably, this substance is what allows them to act like an actual frog. The Coconut is a fruit that appears in Pocket God and Pocket God Facebook. In Pocket God, it first appeared in Ep 7: Just Give Us 5 Minutes! and it first appeared in Pocket God Facebook in Facebook Ep. 1: Pocket God, antisocial. It is round, hard and is colored brown. Grog is the dilution of rum with water, with lime and sugar added. In the [http://miwiki.net/Monkey_Island_(series) Monkey Island series], grog is not only the drink of choice, but a useful inventory item. There is also a non-alcoholic version called near-grog. The Everlasting Gobstopper is both a fictional brand of gobstopper, and a real-life confection named after the fictional product. In all versions, the Everlasting Gobstopper is a gobstopper that not only can never be finished, but never even gets smaller. It is implied that they may also be indestructible. Wonka explained that they were "for children with very little pocket money". According to Slugworth in the 1971 film, the Everlasting Gobstopper would entirely ruin his business. Whacka Bump is an item found in Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and Super Paper Mario. It is obtained in the first two games by hitting a Whacka. It recovers 25 HP & 25 FP. Only eight of these can be gotten before the Whacka disappears. The Sandvich, known in full as the Sandvich Edible Device, is an unlockable "secondary weapon" for the Heavy. Between the slices of bread are lettuce, tomatoes, Swiss cheese, and an indeterminate meat that is referred to both ham and bologna by the Heavy. It is topped with a green stuffed olive, pinned to the Sandvich by a toothpick. Popplers are undeveloped Omicronian young. They are born in large pits on an unattended Type M nursing planet, watched over by nanny cams. These larval Omicronians have an irresistible taste to humans and many alien species. Honeycombs are used in the Banjo-Kazooie series as the player's life bar. Usually, being hurt by an enemy or damaging terrain causes Banjo and/or Kazooie to lose a honeycomb (more can be lost at once from certain enemies and fall damage). Honeycombs can be replenished by collecting some from fallen enemies (usually one at a time) and Beehives. Pokéblocks (Japanese: ポロック Polock) are colorful candy blocks made for Pokémon and are primarily used to increase a Pokémon's condition in one of five areas: Cool, Beauty, Cute, Smart, and/or Tough, for Pokémon Contests. It is unknown whether they are a hard (like pez) or soft (like gum) type of candy. It is also unknown whether they are designed to be sucked or chewed. The Generation IV equivalent of Pokéblocks are Poffins. Devil Fruit (悪魔の実 Akuma no Mi?), called Cursed Fruit (pronounced with two syllables) in the 4Kids and edited FUNimation dubs, is a mystical fruit found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. Chili Dogs are hot dogs with chili sauce. They are the favorite food of Sonic the Hedgehog in several continuities, particularly the various TV series: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) and Sonic Underground. Vegetables are items collected in Ice Climber. There are many types of vegetables but the most noticeable is the corn which gives the player one life. Another vegetable includes the eggplant. Eggplants are often considered the symbol for the Ice Climber game. The Banana is the most common item featured in the Donkey Kong series. This fruit appears in every single Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Land title. In these games, collecting one hundred bananas will give a Kong an extra life. Fruit pies are one of the Air Nomads' most delectable desserts. The monks sold them for one silver piece each making them the Air Nomads' prime agricultural product. All the proceeds of the sale were donated to charity. Jawbreakers are the treat every kid in the the Cul-de-Sac likes. The Eds make attempts to obtain them by earning money from their scams, only to fail most every time. Apparently, there are hundreds of flavors of Jawbreakers from around the world. Fat Cakes are popular baked goods. They are made with marshmallow and have pink coconut shavings on top and a chocolate cake in the middle with cream filling. The Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut is a Food Battle veteran that is used by Ian Hecox. It is considered Ian's favorite food, since it was used in all the Food Battles to date. The Pink Donut after the 2006 Battle more often loses rounds than wins. The Heart Stopper is a meal served at Burger Shot in GTA IV, that may based on the Big Mac or Whopper. It can't be ordered, but is visible through menus and ads, and may be eaten with a friend since you're charged $100. Thrice Cream is one of the most delicious desserts in Marzipan City. This great dessert is by a minor character with an Italian accent. The Ulti-Meatum is the burger seen in The Best Burger in the World. It is heard that it only comes out every century. It is served from the Grill 'Em Up Truck by its head chef, Ajay Maldonaldo. Only one per customer is allowed. Marshmallows were treats used at the Campfire Ceremonies in the first season and the fourth season as a symbol of safety from elimination. Non-ficional foods *This page *Ninja Burger *Pizza hut, because it's just so darn good! *McDonalds Big Mac *Burger King Whopper *Kentucky Fried Chicken original recipe *Tacos from the bell *Subway sandwiches *Quiznos Traditional *Arby's Roast Beef *Hardee's Thickburger *Dominos pizza *Papa Johns pizza *Fritolays potato chips *Little Caesars pizza *Quadruple bypass burger *Sonic burgers *Outback blooming onion *Qates BBQ *In-N-Out "secret menu" *White Castle sliders *Chips Ahoy *Cheez-it *Ihop's buttermilk pancakes *Oreo *Doritos nacho cheese tortilla chips *Fanta orange *Tic Tac orange *Peeps chicks *Big Boy burgers *Royal Red Robin burger Non-Fictional drinks *Coca-Cola *Pepsi *V8 juice *Ensure *Pediasure *Dairy Queen blizzard *A&W root beer *Dr Pepper *Mountain Dew *Starbucks coffee Appliances for the kitchen SCP-458: the never-ending pizza box A food processor is a small appliance found in The Sims, The Sims 2, and The Sims 3. In the former two games, it costs §220, and will speed preparation and add hunger value to food when used. Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:Sister